1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting device that a light emitting element is sealed with a sealing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device is disclosed which is composed of a light emitting device for emitting a primary light, silicone formed to cover a light emitting element and having a hardness of more than 50 in JISA value, and a phosphor for absorbing the primary light and emitting a visible light (See JP-A-2002-314142).
However, the light emitting device of JP-A-2002-314142 has the problem that stress applied to an electrical connection member such as wires becomes relatively large since it uses the sealing resin with a relatively high hardness. In other words, the large stress applied to the electrical connection member may cause wire disconnection when it is used under severe conditions. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the stress applied to the electrical connection member.